


Merles Maddie girl

by Dixons_Angel28



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Falling In Love, Kink, Kissing, Merle Dixon Smut, Oral, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Submissive Character, daddys girl, mature - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixons_Angel28/pseuds/Dixons_Angel28
Summary: Merle believes in love at first site after running into Maddie at the Gas N Go one sunday afternoon.Just a hot little one-shot of Merle courting a younger woman who can't help but fall for him too.





	Merles Maddie girl

                        Maddie Evans woke to what she thought would be a typical Sunday. Church then lunch in the fellowship hall with her family. Being  
the preacher's daughter meant she had to be there. Instead, she woke to a gas station pink rose taped to her bedroom window with a little note attached to it. She  
already knew who it was from, she had been getting them once a week for a month from a local biker named Merle Dixon. Her lips quirked in a small smile as she  
raised her window open enough to grab it, the glitter on the petals falling onto her hands. She settled back onto her bed and set the rose aside before she opened the  
little note. They always had a note. This one read in Merle's chicken scratch handwriting "meet me after services I'm mad about you maddie..ps baby girl wear  
that cute little daisy printed skirt...and no panties.." Maddie's cheeks blushed when she read the p.s at the end, her heart skipping as she looked over to her closet  
where she saw the very skirt itself hanging. She had been wearing that skirt the day Merle first saw her at the GasNgo in town. She hadn't known when she went  
in after church to grab a cola that she would run smack into the oldest Dixons chest on his way out with a six pack of beer. He had taken one look at her and bought  
her a rose at the front counter, that one was yellow and was pressed in an old journal with all the rest she had gotten. He had claimed she was the prettiest thing he  
had ever seen and she deserved one just for that. Maddie was only twenty-two years old and she knew he was much older, but damn if she couldn't stay away. She looked  
for those roses every Sunday morning taped to her window.

Maddie jerked from her small daydream and rushed to dress for church, pairing the skirt with a lacey black shirt with cap sleeves and her black  
Harley boots her daddy had gotten her for Christmas last year. The one good thing about her daddy was he was a pastor for a motorcycle church so anything from  
Harley Davidson was ok in their house. She made her way down the hall of her little one bedroom house, her head full of more daydreams of what Merle might  
have planned for today. So far he hadn't made much of an approach towards her other than the roses and little notes and sometimes a box of her favorite candy  
with glass bottle colas on her doorstep some days. He had said as much in the notes on all the things he wanted to say and do to her. Today's note had thrown her off  
balance though.. did he really not want her to wear her panties to church? Maddie shook her head to clear her thoughts, her hand trembling a bit when she put the  
key into the lock of her old red Chevy truck.

Maddie made it to church on time despite her taking forever to get ready. Her curly blonde hair bounced as she walked up the steps to the church, her  
eyes glancing at all the bikes in the parking lot searching for Merles beautiful Triumph. She stopped when she spotted it on the far side by the big oak tree in the  
churchyard that had a swing hanging from ropes on it. She knew Merle was inside somewhere, probably to be sure she did what he told her. That was more than  
enough for her she was ready for the service to be over so she could sneak away. While her daddy preached her blue eyes searched for him in the crowded room  
of bikers and other people from town but couldn't find him. Her knee bounced until her daddy said the very last amen. She waited impatiently as she shook hands  
and said her goodbyes for the day and nodded when people said good things about what was said that day. When the last person departed from the pews she made  
her escape through the double red doors and back into the bright spring sun. She made sure to leave her momma a text to let her know she had other plans that  
day and with that done she scanned the lot again and found him on the swing next to his bike. His eyes were trained on her the second she spotted him, his lips  
pulled up in a smirk at the disheveled look on her face. The jerk had been outside the entire service smoking his cigs and sitting on the swing.

Merle stood from the swing, his black t-shirt pulling taut against his chest and his worn-in blue jeans laying low on his hips. Maddie's lungs contristed  
as she took in a deep breathe, her head feeling light at the site of him. She made her way slowly to him, her hips popping in a very unMaddie like fashion, her  
courage coming back to her with each step. Merle closed the gap between him his big hangs coming to settle on her hips. He leaned his head down to her ear and licked  
the pink shell of it making Maddie tremble and oh he loved that little tremble.

"Didja find your rose today Maddie girl" his lips trailed down her ear and to her neck placing a small kiss to it.

"ye...yes I did" she felt him chuckle, her hands laying on his chest feeling his heartbeat under her palms.

"Did ya listen to ol'Merle girl.. tell me yes honey I need to know"

"Why don't ya find out yourself if ya wanna know so bad !"

Merle did just that. He pulled Maddie behind the big oak and pressed her against it making sure no prying church members leaving lunch would see.  
Maddie gripped his shirt in her hands and raised her tanned leg up over his hip, pressing forward on Merle, his cock pressing against her already soaking wet  
center. Merle grinned wide at her new found boldness and slid a hand slowly up her sun-kissed thighs and under the skirt. He felt that little tremble again and  
pressed his forehead to hers, her breath sucked in as his long thick fingers trailed further up.

"Hold still girl, let me feel how wet ol'Merle makes ya" his fingers slid gently over her pussy, his skin becoming soaked with her juices. Damn, she felt  
good, hot and wet and he just bet she was tight as fuck. He knew little Maddie Evans didn't go out much with guys and he knew for sure her daddy would NOT approve  
him finger fucking his baby girl on a Sunday against a tree.. and damn if he didn't care at all. He slid two fingers inside her sweet pussy and felt her jerk against him.

"OHmygodMErleYEs" was all he got. He grinned again, leaning his head down to kiss those pretty pink lips her. She kissed him back a little harder and clung to him,  
her pussy holding his fingers tight as he slid them in and out slowly.

"That's my good girl, damn baby I knew you was sweet..but I bet you taste better.. ya wanna raise a little hell with me sugar" he took his fingers out  
before she cum on them, and heard her give a frustrated sigh. He wanted her in his bed..in a field by a stream..or in a damn hotel..where ever she wanted to go.  
He knew he wanted her though.

Maddie seemed to contemplate it at first then muttered her answer almost too low for him to hear. Merle bent down a little more and asked her what  
she said. "I said hell yeah " and pressed her lips to his again, her hips moving desperately against him seeking relief from the deep ache between her legs.  
Merle didn't wait for her to change her mind, his hand grabbing hers, pulling her to his triumph where the seat was still warm from the sun. He straddled the bike  
and looked up at the angel in front of him.

"Come on then sugar...i need ya bad girl..and I need ya now" Maddie could only nod, her legs swinging over the seat and her arms instantly going  
around him, holding tight. Merle already knew that his seat would smell like her pussy and be wet from her honey juices when she got off and damn that made  
him harder than he ever thought it would.

"Hang on tight darling." he revved the bike up, her sudden squeal making him smirk as he pulled off. He loved how she felt with her hands wrapped  
around his waist, her head on his shoulder while they drove out of town, the buildings disappearing as they headed to a more quiet spot. He already knew where  
he was going, his hunting cabin which was wasn't much further. It was quiet and he liked the idea of her being able to scream his name without others hearing.  
That made his dick harder, the vibrations of the bike and her hands dangerously close to it making it worse. He was ready to be buried deep inside that tight  
little slice of honey and fast. He revved it a little more as they neared the gravel road to his cabin and reached down to rub his dick a bit for some kinda relief.

Maddie saw what he did with his hand and that made her wetter. His hand rubbing his on dick..and damn..she wanted to touch it too..to taste it and roll her  
lips and tongue around it like a sweet piece of candy. The vibrations of the bike were vibrating against her pussy like the little pink toy she kept at home in a  
drawer. Her pussy was dripping wet again, tiny bits of it sliding down her leg and into her boots. She wiggled her bottom a little and moaned, the sound lost to the  
wind as he continued down the bumpy gravel road. The bumps made the seat push up against her, her clit now rubbing against the seat and the vibrations hitting  
on it directly. She clung tighter to Merle and began to very slowly move her hips back and forth against the seat. She felt Merle's back stiffen and knew he felt  
what she was doing. One of his hands came down to rub her thigh, his fingers digging in hard for a moment before settling back on the handle. Maddie grinned  
as a devious plan unfolded in her head. She continued to rock slowly on the seat, her clit aching for Merle's touch instead. Small shots of pleasure made her  
tremble hard on the seat, her lips settling on Merle's neck for a moment, biting down on the back of it and letting it go with a pop of her lips.

Merle knew damn well what her little sweet ass was doing and he was all for it. She was rubbing that pussy all over his seats to get off and fuck  
he knew she was the girl for him then. She may have been the preacher's daughter..but that girl had been baptized in the creeks dirty water. When her teeth  
bit down on the back of his neck he nearly swerved off the road but knew that he had precious cargo behind him and righted it quickly. He would let her play  
for now..but the second he got her to the cabin oh how the tables would turn. He was concentrating on getting them there safely but the little minx had other plans.

Maddie rocked a little harder down on the seat and couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to touch him. She said a small prayer that they wouldn't crash  
and just went with it. She slid her hands up and down Merle's chest, feeling his breathing become harder with each touch. Her hands stayed tight on him as she  
slid them a little lower inch by delicious inch, his breath almost stopping altogether as even he waited for where they would go next. She teased his nipples which  
had grown hard from the wind through his tight shirt, rubbing her palms over them and tweaking them. She thought she heard him mutter "fuck girl" over the wind  
and giggled. She loved having complete power over him. She knew if he really wanted to he could stop the bike and fuck her against the nearest tree but that didn't stop  
her hands. Her skirt blew up a little and she saw Merle's eyes catch sight of it in the bikes mirrors, his teeth biting down hard on his lips. Maddie decided then and  
there she really liked playing with fire.. She took a handoff Merle's chest and teased her pussy with just her fingertips, rubbing them across her aching clit in small  
circles. She had Merle's rapport attention as he tried to watch her and the road at the same time. She waited till his eyes left the mirrors and brought her fingers up  
and around to his lips. They wrapped around her fingers and sucked hard, his tongue swirling around them and lapping the juice away like a dog. Merle sped up a tiny  
bit eager to get there, only a couple more blocks and he could fuck her senseless in his bed.

Maddie was far from done though with her teasing. With her skirt still blowing up and the vibrations underneath her, she reached around Merle again  
and ghosted them over the hard bulge pressing tight against his jeans. Merle jerked against her and grabbed her hands with one of his own and shook his head.  
Maddie leaned close to his ear and begged loudly "please merle..." and his hand left hers hesitantly before going back to the handle. Maddie grinned in triumph and  
began to rub his cock threw his jeans feeling it move under her hands. They were almost there and she wanted him as close as she was, even more so if possible. She wanted  
him as hot as he had made her from the moment his hands touched her skin. Maddie made quick work of his zipper and grasped his cock in her hand, feeling the  
heat of his skin and the drops of precum leaking from the tip of his monstrous cock. She felt the bike slow a bit so he could enjoy her hands on him and continued  
her assault on his neck, her teeth nipping and sucking where ever she could reach. Merle's hips jerked against her with each rub and stroke of her hand. Her hands  
were so soft as they worked his cock, bringing it slowly down to rest on the seat, the vibration of the motor making his dick jump with each bump of the gravel.

Merle couldn't stand another second if he didn't stop the bike he would cum like a damn teen. He slowed the bike down more and pulled it fully to a stop  
under a roadside shade tree. With the kickstand down, he reached behind him and jerked her little body around his till she straddled his lap. His hand came down  
on her bare ass slapping it as hard as he could, her cheek bright red from his hand.

"Fucking hell girl trying to make me wreck before i can fuck ya proper huh" the smirk on his face showing he wasn't angry but beyond turned on.

"I'm sorry Merle.. i couldn't help myself.." her own grin mirrored his.

"well now little girl...how's bout ol'merle show you how he likes to play" before she could respond Merle Lifted her up , and brought her straight  
down on his cock, making her taking each..long,,thick inch of him. Her moan was loud and vocal, his name falling from her lips like a prayer as he moved her  
up and down on him , his hips thrusting up pushing his cock in further and further. Maddie bounced on his lap, feeling full and euphoric. "Like  
my cock dontcha baby..its all yours girl" His cock rubbed every  
good inch of her inside, her tightness trapping him and keeping him there. She didn't even realize Merle had stripped her of her shirt and bra until his lips  
sucked one her pretty pink nipples between his lips and bit down hard.

"OH merle..fuck yes.."  
"tsk tsk.. awful bad words for a church going girl"  
"shut up and just fuck me harder please!"  
"well yes ma'am little darling i do believe i will"

The only sounds they made from then on were moans.. Merle growling at each touch and taste of Maddies skin..or his name on her lips being screamed  
into the street. Merle felt Maddie grinding down harder and her pussy clenching and fluttering around his dick and knew his little rose was close. He put his thumb  
down on her little clit and rubbed it fast and hard, her body moving in sync with his. "Merle pleasseeee " He decided he liked hearing her beg so he stopped for a moment  
and she whimpered his name , begging for it again. "like my hands on you girl, my dick filling that wittle pussy hmm, thas's right baby make yourself feel good."  
Maddie could feel herself getting closer to the edge. Merles lips closed over her nipple again..sucking and tugging her sweetness harder with the thrust of his cock.

"em..I'm so close..so close so close" she chanted as Merle worked her nipple between his teeth, his thumb rubbing her clit that pulsed under the tip  
of this finger.

"tha's good Maddie love.. Fucking cum for me darlin.,.wanna feel all that honey babygirl" He gave one more good shove up and felt her body convulse above him.  
Her arms gripped his neck tight, her lips seeking his as she came hard around his cock, all her sweet juices coating it as she rode out her orgasm, all the while  
Merle praised her for being such a good girl. Merle thrust a few more times into her tightness and felt his seed filling her. Her lips peppered his face as he came down  
from his own high, settling on his own lips , sighing his name as she gave him a light kiss , her body going limp against his. Merle held her for a moment, his big  
hands rubbing up and down her bare back warm from the sun, their heavy breathing the only sound you could hear in the small clearing. Her head lay on  
his shoulder as he loved on her, her face a state of bliss as she cuddled closer.

His voice broke the still calm around them. "Darlin..as much as i love this..and damn girl i do.. I think ya need to get dressed so we get to my place" he chuckled  
when she looked down at her top and bra laying on the dirt and gravel near his tire. Her  
cheeks blushed a pretty shade of pink as Merle helped her down off his  
lap, his cock laying limp against his jeans spent from their fun. He tucked himself back in and zipped them up while he watched her dress again. He licked his lips  
and reached out to her, pulling her flush against him again.

" I want'ya to be my girl Maddie ..jus'mine.. I know Im older..but damn darling.. Ol'Merle needs ya always.. yur all i think about now days baby"  
Maddie smiled and kissed him , his lips smiling underneath hers.

"well girl..i hope thats a yes.. I reckon ya daddy aint gonna like it much..but I don't plan ta let ya go"

"I want you as much as you want me Ol'man... I'm a big girl.. and he knows that.. as long as I show up to church..i don't think he will even bat an eye."

"Shit girl after what we just did we gonna need to repent for a few good sundays " maddie swatted his chest and laughed.

"enough of this girl.. get back on so we can get going.. " Maddie hopped back on the bike and wrapped around him as if she did it everyday.  
Merle started it up and slowly pulled away from the curve. He had the girl he had wanted and courted and prayed for. and she wanted him just as much..and  
damn if that didnt make him the happiest man alive.. God love her for wanting a man like him..

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed this little one shot. there are more stories to come ! let me know your thoughts !


End file.
